


Смертоносней Медузы

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Сидящий на кровати Мейс закидывает ногу на ногу, и гладкая ткань платья туго обтягивает стройные бедра"
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Смертоносней Медузы

\- Мамочка хочет развлечься.  
Гуэйра застывает на пороге спальни каменным изваянием; ноги приросли к полу будто после встречи с самой Медузой.  
Нет. Та, что ждет его здесь – смертоносней Медузы. И гораздо, гораздо красивей.  
В комнате едва ощутимо пахнет духами. Глаза режет от яркого света, и Гуэйра моргает несколько раз, чтобы привыкнуть – или в надежде, что морок развеется. Но ни того, ни другого не происходит.  
Сидящий на кровати Мейс закидывает ногу на ногу, и гладкая ткань платья туго обтягивает стройные бедра.  
В высоком разрезе видны чулки. Гуэйра смотрит на самый край широкой резинки и чувствует, как рот наполняется слюной, а голова – пустотой и звоном.  
Не стоило вчера так обзывать Мейса после того, как они с Лио облажались на очередном выезде, а тот обрушил на них раздраженную проповедь.  
Стоило.  
Черт возьми, это того стоило.  
На гладкой иссиня-черной ткани нет никаких узоров, на лице Мейса – косметики, но Гуэйра понимает, что от этого зрелища земля уходит из-под ног.  
\- Халата и сковородки не нашлось, - издевательски тянет Мейс и одним плавным гибким движением поднимается с постели, перетекает как ртуть ближе, ближе, пока Гуэйра не начинает задыхаться.  
\- Дыши, придурок, - фыркает Мейс, окидывая его насмешливым взглядом, и поправляет выбившуюся из высокой прически прядь. – Вон бледный какой. Присядь.  
Гуэйра облизывает пересохшие губы, тянется к нему – и Мейс так же неуловимо быстро и плавно огибает его, наклоняясь к выключателю на стене.  
\- Не нужно, - хрипит Гуэйра и послушно опускается на кровать, сам не понимая, как дошел до нее на негнущихся ногах.  
Член стоит так, что Гуэйра готов трахать воздух.  
Он смотрит на широкую спину Мейса, открытую низким вырезом до самой поясницы - ослепительно белая кожа в узкой черной рамке. На сползшую с плеча тонкую лямку, перечеркнувшую татуировку надвое. На напряженную шею, не прикрытую волосами.  
Мейс разворачивается к нему – сверкает в ярком электрическом свете камень на заколке в темных прядях, шелестит шелк платья – и замирает.  
Гуэйра боится, что если коснется его сейчас – спустит прямо в штаны в ту же минуту.  
Гуэйра боится, что если не коснется, то сойдет с ума.  
\- Иди ко мне, - просит он и стонет, когда Мейс, немного покачивая бедрами, начинает медленно и неотвратимо приближаться.  
Гуэйра вслушивается в мелодичный перестук и со свистом втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.  
Каблуки. Как он мог не заметить каблуки.  
Мейс ловит его взгляд, передергивает голыми плечами и скидывает туфли одну за другой.  
\- Неудобно, - говорит он и оказывается в шаге от Гуэйры.  
Без туфель становится еще хуже.  
\- А... белье? – хрипит Гуэйра, не в силах оторвать взгляд от топорщащегося в паху платья, и Мейс над головой снова насмешливо фыркает. А потом ставит ступню ему на плечо.  
Разрез на платье ползет выше, открывая туго обтянутый черным кружевом стояк. Гуэйра тянет к нему ладонь и тут же получает по ней.  
Он коротко выдыхает, опускает трясущиеся влажные руки на колени, поворачивает голову и со стоном прижимается губами к щиколотке. Обводит языком выступающую косточку, ведет выше, выше – под колено, по обтянутому чулком бедру, чувствуя, как узкая ступня медленно соскальзывает с его плеча за спину.  
Гуэйра подается вперед, жадно втягивает острый, мускусный запах, осторожно прикусывает край белья.  
Он вздрагивает всем телом, когда чувствует, как в волосы зарывается рука с длинными острыми ногтями.  
\- Это накладные, - шепчет Мейс хрипло и тянет за пряди, заставляя Гуэйру запрокинуть голову. - Но если хочешь, я могу оставить.  
Все, на что хватает сейчас сил – сдавленно кивнуть, а потом опустить взгляд и заворожено следить, как длинные пальцы с темно-бордовыми ногтями сдвигают кружевную полоску в сторону, обхватывают член у основания и направляют в приоткрытый рот Гуэйры.  
Он принимает его до основания, утыкаясь носом в колючее кружево и темные завитки в паху, сглатывает соленую слюну и начинает двигать головой, с каждым новым толчком бедер сильнее и сильнее сжимая губы, сильнее и сильнее стискивая кулаки на коленях.  
По щеке проходится прохладной лаской ладонь, ногти царапают чувствительную кожу за ухом. Мейс трахает его в рот все глубже, не жалея, и скоро Гуэйра закрывает глаза, не в силах вынести слишком острого, болезненного напряжения в собственном паху, слишком резкой смеси запахов духов и мускуса, слишком жестких движений, слишком ярких, оглушающих ощущений.  
Слишком сильной любви.  
Мейс вцепляется ему в волосы конвульсивным движением, дергает на себя и кончает прямо в глотку, не позволяя отстраниться, заставляя проглотить все до капли.  
Гуэйра выпускает член изо рта и хрипло кашляет, с трудом переводя дух.  
\- В этом дышать невозможно, - сипло говорит Мейс и опускается на кровать рядом с ним. – Мне надо переодеться.  
\- Мне тоже, - бормочет Гуэйра и обессилено валится на постель под тихий смех.


End file.
